


某个夜晚，谈及情死

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 时政，通俄门、悬赏门及其他。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 露米
Kudos: 4





	某个夜晚，谈及情死

某个夜晚，一家没什么人光顾的小旅馆。在纽约、莫斯科，或维也纳、巴黎。地点不重要。  
难得平和的情事结束后，他抽了支烟，在因病痛而虚弱不堪的金发国家黯淡无光的肌肤上按熄烟蒂，看着那双沉浸在余韵中空茫涣散的蓝色瞳孔骤然紧缩起来。  
你现在真是为所欲为。美国疼得皱眉，一贯清越的声音此时异常低哑。我经常觉得，如今你就是个基督山伯爵，比那些年更可怕。  
你指什么？他漫不经心地随口问道。  
你很清楚。  
他当然清楚。四年前在一点手段操纵下当选的美国总统为他所控制几乎是公开的秘密，事态发酵前，那个卑劣无能的商人甚至对俄国悬赏塔利班击杀美军的简报不闻不问。  
媒体和公众群情激愤，都在说总统叛国。金发国家冷哼了一声。还有其他很多事，疫情，暴乱，经济危机，史上最差的外交。要不是你，现在不会一团糟……我知道你还想他再干四年，到那时候，我就死了。  
我只是作了微不足道的努力。他挑眉慢慢说道。就像当年，你也只是作了一点努力，天平就失衡了。有时候生死间的那条界限就是这么脆弱。  
这话倒是不假。金发国家点点头，然后忽然想起了什么似的问，还记得你的末日机器吗？  
你是说八十年代，我最疯的那会儿。他笑了笑，手有些不安分地在烫伤的痕迹上移动。当时真的想过，你要是先攻击，就拉你一起死的。  
是啊，九二年我看到相关报告时还以为你是想殉情。美国近来瘦得骨节分明的手像蛇一样缠绕上他的手。但现在你不疯了，变成一个适时示弱的阴谋家，学会了慢慢下毒来复仇，还能沉得住气冷眼旁观，做到自我保全。  
对一条毒蛇下毒。他被这个概念吸引了，觉得心头仿佛被什么尖牙刺了一下。  
还能对你为所欲为。他补充道。不得不说很美妙。你知道男人的性是权力的彰显，对于我们这种存在更是如此。  
金发国家静了很久，面颊上的红潮慢慢褪去，重新变得如刚来时那样苍白如纸。窗外的星光落在他的眼睛里，因为太明亮了，就像覆着一层虚幻的泪膜，使他无端显出几分如初见般不谙世事的纯稚。  
那个机器现在怎么样了？  
还安装着，但大概永远不会启动了吧。  
裁核竟然没有裁掉。  
毕竟是最高机密，连军方也不清楚细节。  
最高机密是殉情，真刺激。枕边传来一声嗤笑。  
我喜欢随时能要你命的感觉，哪怕是个形式，也值得纪念。  
布拉金斯基。他叫他的姓，生疏又有几分怪异的依恋。这么多年了，有谁还会相信春天真的会来？  
他怔了怔，想起丁尼生的一首诗。  
“没有一条生命会白白投入虚无/没一条虫会被白白斩劈/没一只飞蛾会白白死于火焰/我相信善总会降临/在遥远的未来，降临众生/而每个冬天都将化成春风”  
“我这样梦着，但我是何人？/——一个孩子在黑夜里哭喊/一个孩子在把光明呼唤/没有语言，而唯有哭声”  
他看向裹在被子里那个忽然脆弱得像个孩子的、在最好的青春年华盛极而衰的国家——也是他唯一爱过的、隐秘希求过与之共度末日的人——没有回答。  
睡吧。他终于轻声说，语调仿佛哄诱。  
在盛夏时节也冷如生铁的手覆上美国早已滴不出泪的枯黄眼睑。  
就像死了一样漂亮，他想。

FIN.

*末日机器：Perimeter。当俄国检测到核辐射异常，重要设施受到攻击，这套系统会自动联系总参谋部作战室，如果无人回应，机器会判断中央机构已经被摧毁了，然后会自动唤醒境内外所有的核载具同一时间将所有的弹头扔向对面的美国，其中也包括那两颗毁天灭地的沙皇氢弹。


End file.
